The present invention relates to an exerciser and, more particularly, to an exerciser including two inelastic straps that can be easily adjusted in length and two handles allowing the exerciser to exercise the muscles by performing exercises resisting the weight of the user.
A wide variety of exercisers is available on the market for exercising the muscles by resisting the weight. An example of the exercisers of this type is dumbbells. Various exercisers are required for exercising muscles of different parts of the human body. These exercisers are generally expensive and occupy a large space. Some of the exercisers allowing the user to resist the weight of a portion of the components of the exercisers have certain weights and volumes and are, thus, not suitable for use in homes. General users can only use small-size exercisers such as dumbbells.
Thus, a need exists for an exerciser that can be used at home.